


something like love (spanish version)

by badboysgoodlove



Category: GMMTV Actors, offgun
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, Getting Together, I did it quickly sorry for any mistakes, M/M, las minusculas son intencionales, translation of my oneshot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboysgoodlove/pseuds/badboysgoodlove
Summary: off por fin lo admite. y gun también.





	something like love (spanish version)

Off estaba jodido. eso lo había sabido desde hace algún tiempo ya. pero lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento le hizo darse cuenta de lo profundo que estaba realmente. Gun estaba jugando con Tay, algo que no era inusual en él. estaban acostados en un sofá delante de Off, Tay estaba medio sentado con Gun flotando sobre él, supuestamente abrazándolo como siempre lo hacia. desde ese ángulo, Off podía ver toda la espalda de Gun, su pequeña silueta, figura delicada; y la forma en que sus pequeñas pero esbeltas piernas se presionaban en ambos lados de las piernas de Tay. sus brazos estaban firmemente envueltos a su alrededor, y Off podía escucharlo tararear una canción que el no conocía bajo su aliento.

Off se pregunto, no por primera vez si Gun sentía algo diferente en lo absoluto cuando lo abrazaba a el en lugar de a otras personas, y Off inmediatamente deseó que lo hiciera. estaba a punto de seguir con su cuidadoso análisis un poco más cuando Gun de repente cambió de posición y se puso con su frente descansando en el hombro de Tay como si se estaba preparando para tomar una de sus famosas siestas. Off sintió algo raro en su pecho entonces, hace unos meses no hubiera sabido lo que significa, pero ahora sabía lo que era. y parecía que Tay lo sabía también porque su mirada se bloqueo rápidamente con la suya, una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios, y una especie de diversión presente en sus ojos. Off le hizo una cara.

"¿qué?", le murmuró a Tay, algo cercano a la irritación en su expresión. 

la sonrisa de Tay se amplió con su respuesta. "nada, nada", le murmuro de vuelta Tay, incapaz de contener una risa que hizo que Gun lo volviera a ver.

"¿por qué te ríes?" Gun le pregunto a Tay intentando hacer una expresión graciosa, pero off sabía mejor. Gun seguía un poco inseguro sobre sí mismo, no le gustaba que la gente se riera de él, se sentía más pequeño de lo que ya era. off no estaba de acuerdo con eso, si el fuera a ser interrogado sobre su pequeño amigo, no se burlaría de él, pero tampoco podría alabarlo. todavía no.

Tay se le quedo mirando a Off, y su respuesta llego como un balde de agua fría. "solo estaba pensando en que Off debe de estar completamente cómodo con esta situación en este momento" haciendo un gesto a su regazo, donde Gun estaba medio sentado, una sonrisa maliciosa tocando sus labios "y eso me hizo reír." las mejillas de Off se sentían extrañamente cálidas. 

"hey!" Off le gruño a Tay. pero aun seguía mirando la reacción de Gun con cuidado, tal vez podía averiguar sus pensamientos, y ver si eran o no buenos.

La expresión de Gun era muy bonita. que tampoco era una sorpresa, era Gun después de todo. pero había algo más en su cara también, y Off no sabía que nombre ponerle. en ese momento Gun decidió darse la vuelta para mirarlo. 

"Off está bien", murmuró, casi como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo. y miró a Tay "además, ni siquiera le gusta cuando yo lo abrazo, soy demasiado pegajoso", le dijo Gun, con una tímida sonrisa en su boca. 

Off le mando a Tay una mirada suplicante entonces. y cuando Tay habló, ya no se estaba riendo. en un tono serio, le dijo a Gun "no creo que eso sea verdad, creo que secretamente a Off le encanta cuando eres demasiado pegajoso con el." la última parte estaba dirigida a él, necesito elaborar una respuesta ahora, pensó Off. 

Off estaba debatiéndose en qué decir cuando Gun decidió que no tenía que elaborar. "está bien Tay, ambos conocemos a Papii, él no es de los que les gusta ser cariñosos de todos modos. voy a dormir en tu hombro sólo cinco minutos, mantente quieto", dijo descansando la cabeza en el hombro de Tay otra vez.

Off tomó una decisión entonces "me gusta", dijo. la mirada de Tay estaba llena de entusiasmo. Off trago en seco. "de hecho, me gusta mucho, Gun", le informó al su pequeño amigo, un rubor se estaba arrastrando por su cara; Off podía sentirlo. 

Gun no reaccionó al principio, y Off estaba a punto de retractarse de su declaración tortuosa, tal vez podría hacer que pasara como una broma cuando Gun se volvió para mirarlo, un rojo profundo en sus mejillas y su boca estaba colgando media abierta. "de verdad?", preguntó, y algo como esperanza que había en su tono hizo que Off ganara confianza.

"Por supuesto que es verdad, ven aquí", le dijo Off inclinándose hacia adelante y tomando la mano de Gun firmemente. 

"volveré en dos minutos" dijo Tay medio ahogándose en sus palabras y caminó apresuradamente fuera de la habitación. dejando a Off y a Gun solos. 

"ven aquí" repitió entonces Off, con un poco de súplica en su tono. comenzando a sentirse inseguro acerca de su repentina explosión de honestidad. 

Gun miró a la cara de Off, y luego a sus manos entrelazadas. estaba tímido. Gun estaba tímido, qué maravilla, pensó Off.

"¿estás seguro? quiero decir... " se enredó con sus palabras Gun "no hay necesidad de hacerlo, Tay se ha ido, y no hay cámaras alrededor." 

el corazón de Off se apretó dolorosamente con eso. empujo a Gun sobre su regazo determinadamente, asustando un poco al pequeño. lo colocó para que pudiera ver su rostro, necesitaba vigilar los ojos de Gun cuando las siguientes palabras salieran de su boca. 

"me gustas", dijo Off, casi como un hecho, su corazón casi al borde del colapso "me gustas tanto; que siento como si pudiera explotar si lo sostengo por más tiempo." tomó las dos manos de Gun en las suya y le dio un besito ligero en la mejilla, el que tiene el hoyuelo.

la cara de Gun estaba más roja que cualquier cosa que Off hubiera visto antes "yo..." Gun medio hablaba medio murmuró, "te gusto?... a ti? ". le preguntó sorprendido. 

"estoy enamorado de ti Gun", le dijo Off, esta vez sin ningún rastro de duda en su tono. de repente Gun empezó a llorar. "espera, espera. para, por favor," Off apresuradamente se puso a limpiar las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas" no llores bebé, por favor. "

los ojos de Gun se ensancharon con el apodo cariñoso, se limpió la nariz y rápidamente le dijo a Off "a mi también me gustas demasiado" casi gritando la frase. "me gustas mucho Papii", sonrió, y de inmediato Off se relajo, exhalando un aliento que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo. 

Off tomó la cara de Gun, y le besó la frente, luego sus mejillas, la nariz y finalmente, besó sus labios. fuerte. porque se sentía hambriento, pero dulce porque estaba enamorado, tan enamorado que casi lo hace llorar a el también. se besaron durante mucho tiempo, Gun todavía estaba en su regazo. de repente, Off estaba consciente de la situación, y se alejó lentamente. 

mirando a Gun, decidió ser un poco más honesto "estaba celoso" frunciendo el ceno. "celoso de todos. sentía que podía golpear a cualquier persona que estaba recibiendo tu atención." Off sonaba serio. y Gun pensó que podría morir de felicidad en ese momento, y no le importaría en absoluto. Gun sonrió, y una cosa preciosa y bonita que apareció en sus ojos puso débiles las piernas de Off. "no tienes que estar celoso, te lo juro Papii, yo te pertenezco tanto como tu me perteneces a mi ahora", le afirmó Gun.

y si alguien se atrevía a decirle a Off que las palabras no eran lo suficientemente poderosas en ese momento, les iba a señalar su muy obvia erección. "Gun..." luchó Off para sacar las palabras "no digas esas cosas mientras estás sentado en mi regazo, por favor." 

los ojos de Gun se ensancharon cuando miró hacia abajo, y se comenzó a reír. fingiendo indignación, Gun le gritó "Off, ¡detente!", pero no lo decía en serio. en lugar de levantarse, tomó el rostro de Papii con sus diminutas manos y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, con las manos temblorosas, pero con una determinación que Off había aprendido a conocer muy bien.

sí, esto es. Off pensó para sí mismo, estoy enamorado, que es prácticamente lo mismo que estar jodido.


End file.
